the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Darkness
The Darkness is a broad term encompassing all the enemies of God, be they mortal, monstrous or outright demonic. Adepts are the sworn foes of all agents of the Darkness. The relationship between the two doesn't really get any more complicated than that. Adepts do speak at times of the Darkness as a single entity, although what they actually mean by this is the presence of collective sin and evil at large. No matter how they speak of it, no Adept believes the Darkness is anything like a 'dark god' or counter to God, for nothing is as powerful as God. This list contains the names of Supernaturals or organizations that serve the Darkness and are specific to the Adepts. There are other Wikis online that are far more complete in monster mythology. Gods&Monsters is a great one to start with. A Abbadon Abyss Leaper Al Ahab Aliens Almas Alterations Amateur Ghost Hunters Amazonian Amoeba Monsters Amorax Assault Units Amorax / Ur Cyborgs Amorax, Inc. Angel Hearer Angel Hunter Animal Talker Annual Haunting Antichrist Apocrypha Trading Card Game Arachnids Arcane Bloodline Arcane Machines Arcane Robot Ardent Light Arms Dealer Army of Darkness Asmodeus Astral Projectors Aswang Athanatoi Atmospheric Anomalies Avatar of Death Avatar of the Devil Avenger Avenging Spirit B Babylon Communications Backfire Amulet Bad Blade Bad Fable Bad Joke Goblins Bad Love Bad Luck Curse Bad Magician Bad Relic Bane Banshee Bat People Beast Sorcerer Bioforms Black Eyed Children Black Helicopters Black Oil Black Mark Black Monk Black Semi Blood Gods Blood Hunter Bloody Mary Blue Devil Bestial Blood Knight Beast of Chaos Bodem Body Jumpers Body Swapper Bone Parasite Books of Madness Boom Brain Stealers Brainwaves Braugre Brimstone Knight Bronze Man Brown Mountain Lights Bruisers Bug Swarm Bugbear Bunny Man C Cain Cainites Cairns Cannibals Carnivorous Gardens Cartoons Cattle Mutilations Catwomen Celestial Portal Celluloid Monster Centaur Cerberus Champs Changeling Chaos Barbarians Chaos Converts Chaos Fortress Chaos Gods Chaos Marauder Chaos Mutations Chaos Sorcerer Chaos Spirit Chaos Storm Chaos Worshipper Child of Darkness Children of the Damned Church of Cain Chupacabra Circumcellions Cloaking Talisman Cloven Tracks Club of Rome Comedic Animals Conjurer Constructs, Dark Constructs Corinthian Underground Courts of the Fey Coyote Spirit Crawlers Crazy Old Hermits Crossroads Gentleman Crowned Skull Crying Child Crystalline Elemental Crystal Parasite Cult Cult House Cult of Isis Cult of Mithras Cult of the Machine Curse of Truth Cursed Bloodline Cursed Rabbit's Foot Cynocephali D Dagon Dajinn Damned, The Damned of God Dampener Dance Macabre Darkness Dweller Dark Crusade Dark Elves Dark Forest Dark Muse Dark Pearl Dark Priest Dark Rider Dark Wings Dead Man's Place Dead Zone Death Cult Death Cult Assassins Death Cult Lepers Death Cult Necromancer Death Cult Subverts Death Master Death Raptor Death Reaper Death Sponge Death Worm Death Worshipers Deep Ones Deep Web Demoniac Demon Cage Demon Controller Demon Prince Denisovans Devil's Chord Devil Fish Devil Monkeys Devil Tree Diviners Djinn Doomsday Device Doppelganger Dover Demon Draconian Bloodlines Draughts Dream Rider Dreaming, The Dreaming Dryad Drunken Spirits Duchess House E Elementalists Empathic Shifters Enchanters Energy Beings Enochian Gene Evil Giraffe Evolving Life Exalted Experiment 13 F Fey Drug Cartels Firestorm First Born Flesh, The Flesh Flesh Church Flesh Cult Flesh God Flesh Lords Flesh Priests Floating Ghouls Floating Skulls Flying Monkeys Forgers Frog People G Genoskwa Ghost Division Ghost Town Gifted, The Gifted Glamour Seller Goblin Tribes Grass Master Grave Dancers Greater Demon Great Owl Gunkers H HAARP Weather Weapon Haunted Statues Hellhound Hellions Heru Shashem Hexenmeister Hive Queen Horde Hull Hullers I Illuminati Illusionists Infestation Infernal Bloodline Invincible Goats Immolaters Irregularity Assessment Syndicate J Jackalope Jade Dragon Triad Jardis K Killer Monkeys Kleptomaniac Monkeys Knights of the Golden Circle Krampus L Labyrinth Lake Lurker Lake Monster Legal Alliance for Freedom's Defense Lesser Demon Lilith's Get Lokelus Lost Colonies M Magic Mirror Malebolge Mass Die Off Memory Magicks Mermaid Microwave Weapons Molech Devotee Monster Bear Mud From Sky Multitude of Swords Mutant Mutants N Ninja Clans Necromancer Necromancer Funeral Services Nephilim New World Order Nymphs O Occultists Odd Shapes Outrageous Monsters Orang Pendek Our Lady of Endor P Painter of Sin Pagan God Pawns Penny Thieves Phantasmagoria Phantoms Phlegyas Phobus Veritali Phone Phantom Plague-Bearer Poltergeist Posse Possessed Car Precognition Psycho Surgeons Q Queen of Heaven R Reality Bender Reapers Rebellion Retarded Revenants Rift Rippers Rising Darkness Rogue Angels Rolling Mift Rolling Wheel Run With The Devil S Sacre Ordo Satanic Law Firm Schismatic Templars Science Division Screeners Seducers Sensitives Sentient Trees Shackled Witches Shadow Creature Shadow Hunters Shadow People Shadow Thieves Shear Knights Sin Sin City Online Single Witches Skeleton Keys Skunk Apes Skinwalker Slashers Snatchers Society of the Serpent Soul Transient Special Division Spectral Phenomena Spectral Caller Spring Heeled Jack Stingers Succubi Summoners Surgeons of Kirkwood Symbiote T Talione Taverns Technomorph Telekinesis Thule Society Thunder Birds Toy Soldiers Transdimensional Trains Transgenics U Urban Legends V Vampyres W Whisperers Witch Shrines Wormwood Category:Darkness Category:Luminarian